1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has for an object novel cationic heteroarylazine dyes and colorants containing these compounds, for dyeing keratin fibers, for example hair, wool or furs.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, keratin fibers are dyed either with oxidation dyes formed by the coupling of one or more developer components with one or more coupler components, or with direct dyes.
If necessary, oxidation-resistant direct dyes may be added to the oxidative system to achieve special color effects. Direct dyes are incorporated into appropriate carrier compositions and then applied to the fibers. This method, generally known as tinting, is simple to apply, quite gentle and characterized by causing only very minor damage to the keratin fibers, because no ammonia or peroxide is added. The dyes used for this purpose, however, must meet certain requirements. They must be unobjectionable from a toxicological and dermatological standpoint and they must produce colorations of the desired intensity and brilliance. Moreover, the colorations obtained must show high light stability and resistance to shampooing as well as high abrasion resistance.
For a direct, non-oxidative colorant for keratin fibers, a combination of different non-oxidative dyes is usually needed to achieve certain color shades. Because the availability of such dyes that meet the said requirements to a sufficient degree is limited, a great need for such dyes continues to exist.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore to provide direct dyes for the coloring of keratin fibers, particularly hair, that meet said requirements.